My Struggle in This Wonderful World
by Deadlocke
Summary: (Chapter 4) After Kazuma receives an injury that causes him to become unable to complete quests, the entire party struggles as they deal with another debt that Aqua gets them into.
1. Chapter 1 (Remade)

**Note: This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote, I had simply decided to write this when I was bored. Considering this is my first story, there may be errors; grammar, spelling, vice versa.**

 **This fiction takes place alternatively in which Kazuma have not died, so neither Kazuma, Darkness, or Megumin is aware of Aqua's resurrection abilities.**

 **Additionally, it takes place during/after Season 2 of the anime.**

 **I am getting used to writing fiction (also being my first), so I am open to criticism, and suggestions.**

 **EDIT: (3/31) I remade the entire ending of this chapter, and partially the beginning, I felt that I had rushed it and was too short. I have much more inspiration now. Additionally, I am planning on remaking most of the second chapter. It should be coming later next week.**

 **Third chapter should be expected in the next few days.**

* * *

That useless goddess got us into another debt.

Ever since we all got back from vacation, she was hanging out at the guild much more often, performing her party tricks and drinking. She ended up destroying some chairs and tables, and going overboard with some of her tricks, and created a minor flood in the building. We really shouldn't be letting her on her own, but now we're in a debt of about 125 thousand Eris. It wouldn't be a problem if Vanir were to finally pay the three hundred million eris, but he said that it'd take another month or two, so that put pressure on us. I was really hoping that we'd be done with quests for a while and relax too. In hopes to pay off the debt, we went off to find some quests we could take, but all the high paying ones were difficult and the easy ones were paying so low.

"Did you guys find anything?" I asked,

"Hey Kazuma, how about this one?"

Aqua pointed at a quest that was to find some lost supplies that was left behind after a Merchant was ambushed by wolves. It appeared to be simple enough, and the reward was about ten thousand Eris. So, we decided to take it.

"Kazuma! Help me!"

However, on our way to find the missing cargo, we were attacked by the same vicious wolves.

"Why is it that I always have to do everything for you?"

I shouted at Aqua, as I pulled out my bow and sniped the two attacking wolves.

"T-thank you, Kazuma… Thank you for saving me."

"Ugh, let go of me,"

As I forced Aqua to let go of my shoulders I shouted towards Darkness to see if she was fine,

"Despite the large group of them, I will not fall victim!"

"Aqua, stop crying and go help Darkness. Megumin, how you hol- NO MEGUMIN DON'T CAST THAT-"

"EXPLOSION!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

A large crater was left at the center of the explosion, not only that, but I was sure that the sound would have attracted more to our location.

"I should have thought this through, now I am about to be attacked by wolves, Kazuma I would appreciate some assistance."

I quickly equipped my sword and sliced at the incoming wolves, it was the first time I got to use my new sword, and I was surprised at its strength. After the wolves were dealt with, I quickly grabbed Megumin and put her on my back.

I yelled back at Aqua and Darkness,

"Hey, we need to get out of here! We can't stay, there's too many of them!"

"KAZUMA! LOOK OUT!" Darkness shouted

I quickly turned around to see a wolf jump up at me. By reflex, I turned to dodge, but I wasn't fast enough. The wolf's claw scratched at my right cheek and I tripped backwards causing Megumin and I to roll down the steep hill.

By the time we hit the bottom, Megumin and I were in bad condition.

"If it wasn't for that stupid goddess getting us into debt, we wouldn't be in this situation." I mumbled to myself.

I quickly ran up to Megumin and started to transfer some mana into her so that she'd be able to run,

"I didn't think we'd get into this situation so I didn't get steal any mana from Aqua, I'll give you some of mine. Thanks to your explosion we attracted more wolves, we need to run." I told Megumin,

"But what about Aqua and Darkness?" Megumin quickly asked,

"God, can't you just listen to me for once? I doubt we'd be able to climb back up anyway. We can just hope they get out." I explained as I helped Megumin up,

In all honestly, I would be willing to abandon Aqua as she got us into this mess. I looked around to see for a way out of this forest when I had heard Aqua's voice from the top of the hill.

"Kazuma?! Megumin?! Are you two okay down there? I don't know why, but the wolves up here just ran away."

"Yes, we're fine, just go find a way out of the forest, we'll meet up with you two." Megumin shouted,

"If you say so. Kazuma, don't die." Aqua replied,

Great advice Aqua…

"Okay, Kazuma how are we going to get out of here?" Megumin asked me,

"Huh? How should I know, I never been to this side of the forest before."

"Great, so we're lost then."

By choosing to walk in a random direction, we eventually stumbled onto a road, so we followed it in hopes of it leading out of the forest, that entire time I've been on high alert with my enemy detection skill active to see for any wolves attempting to sneak on us.

"Kazuma? You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you seem to be limping, is your leg okay?"

I stopped walking, "I have one question, why do you care about my well-being?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you seriously asking why I am worried about my dear friends?"

"Correction. Your only friends."

"What do you mean? I have other friends."

"Like who?"

"Like… Um… Yunyun is one."

"And?"

"That's all."

"Exactly."

As we continued walking down the road, I noticed that my enemy detection skill is picking up, but I had no idea where it was coming from. I looked around to see if I could trace it back.

"Kazuma, what's wrong?"

"My enemy detection is picking up."

Wolves then started to walk out from bushes from in front of us and behind us, until they surrounded us both. We were both in no condition to continue fighting.

"This is bad," I said as I pulled out my blade, "There's nothing you can do here, you've already exhausted your mana, and I can't run."

Is this how it is going to end? These wolves are going to kill us, and it is all that stupid goddess' fault. If I were to go out, I'd like to do so fighting, chances are slim, but I could potentially get at least Megumin out of this.

"Kazuma? What are we going to do?"

"I am going to see if I can find an opening and distract most of these wolves, then you make a run for it."

Megumin quickly revolted, "What? No way I am just going to leave you, I always thought of you as crazy, but that's insane, even for you!"

"Hey, if we're both going to die, I at least want to die fighting, and I don't like the idea of you joining me in the afterlife,"

"I'm not leaving you, there's got to be anoth-"

I snapped, "DO IT"

Megumin quickly gasped at my outburst, I felt a little guilty at that but it had to be done.

A wolf quickly lunged towards Megumin, so I quickly pushed her out of the way, and penetrated its chest, but it ended up clawing at my shoulder. I had no idea where all my strength came from, but I used it to my advantage, all the wolves seem to be focused on me. Good, that what I wanted to have happen. I quickly looked at Megumin, "Now, Run!"

She hesitated at first, but followed instructions,

"You better get out of this alive. I won't forgive you if you don't." I heard her say,

I quickly turned my head back to the wolves. Oh, what have I gotten myself into.

"Well? Bring it on!" I shouted as I raised my sword ready for the wolves' attack, I felt all this adrenaline surge throughout my body and as wolves I manage to dodge and swing more easily. Many lunged at once and bit at my arm and leg. I quickly stabbed at them and shook them off. I was unable to run even if I could, so I stayed where I stand bracing for impact.

* * *

 **Megumin's Perspective**

I ran. I ran as far as I could have.

Kazuma. That idiot, why would he sacrifice himself for me? This is all my fault, I used explosion and attracted more wolves. I only made the situation worst. I could've learned advanced magic, magic that could've helped Kazuma, something I could cast more than once, instead of explosion magic that I can only cast only once. I should have listened to Kazuma instead of being so stubborn. I could've learned much more useful skills, but it doesn't matter now. He could be dead. All the times I confidently boasted about my explosion magic. But what does all that answer? Absolutely nothing. I couldn't do anything. I was as weak as a civilian in that situation.

I didn't have any more strength to run. This is my fault. Mine. All mine, and he blames it all on Aqua. Maybe, there's a chance. He's still there. Alive. I quickly got up and went to run back in the direction I came from. That's when I heard rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I got nervous.

I saw a head lean out from behind a tree. I recognize that face.

"Yunyun? Is that you? Have you been following me here?"

"Um…"

I quickly grabbed Yunyun's arm, "We've got to go back! Kazuma could be dying we need to help him!"

"Wha-? Kazuma's dying?" Yunyun asked,

"There's no time! We need to go now!"

* * *

 **Kazuma's Perspective**

I looked around. All the wolves were lying around me. Dead.

I don't know how I managed to inherit such great strength. Must be that "Overpowered Strength During Near Death Situation" cliché.

Either way. I was hurt. Bad. With what strength I had, I limped towards a nearby tree and sat leaning on it. I was bleeding badly and overwhelming pain surged through my body every second. But I was so numb and exhausted, I was unable to scream or do anything else but to sit. I was slowly losing conscience. I want this unbearable pain to leave. I felt that death could be better than this torture I felt. I wondered if Heaven would not be so bad after all. But it was all put off once I heard footsteps. Great, a wolf has come to claim my life. I was ready for it.

"Kazuma! Don't you die on me just yet. Yunyun don't just stand there, help me! Use some healing magic or something just save Kazuma!"

Megumin? Damn it, that kid came back for me. I don't know whether I should be disappointed or in relief.

"Kazuma. Please don't die on me, I swear I'll get you out of this."

Those were the last words that I had heard before darkness consumed me, and I fell unconscious.

* * *

 **First chapter remake done. Although I know that some of you have already seen this chapter already. I feel that I did better now. This was just the first chapter, so some parts were mostly rushed when the first version was made, but now, I put actual work into it. I am also planning to remake the second chapter as well, but do not worry, as the third chapter should be coming out this weekend. Stay tuned.**

 **As always I am open to suggestions, criticism, and I would also appreciate some compliments as well.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Remade)

**It has almost been a week since the first chapter, sorry. I have been very busy for the whole week, mainly school. But here, second chapter of the story. I should follow a schedule of a chapter a week. 1,000 words minimum per chapter.**

 **I've gotten over 10 follows/favorites. It may seem little but to me it is a lot. I am surprised at the few that do enjoy this fiction that I made. Thanks for your support.**

 **I am getting used to writing fiction (also being my first), so as always, I am open to criticism, and suggestions.**

 **Update (4/8): Like I promised, remake of Chapter 2. You should expect it to be longer, and much more higher quality. Also, 20+ follows/favorites! Geez, I did not really expect this much support of this story. I really appreciate that, thank you guys so much! Also, expect a possible remake of chapter 3 as well.**

 _Italics will be used to label the character's thinking._

* * *

I could only hear the heavy footsteps as I was being carried. I only could have opened my eyes just slightly, and I wasn't able to move a muscle, even if I wanted to, I still felt the pain from the wolf encounter.

That's when I remembered, Megumin came back for me. I told her to run, and she came back. I can't be disappointed at her, as she basically just saved me from the brink of death. When my vision cleared up slightly I noticed that I was being carried on Megumin's shoulder. It was strange, as it should be me carrying her. I felt her stumble when she was carrying me, up to the point of almost tripping on a tree branch, then my head hit her shoulder. Pain came to my head, and I passed out. Again.

* * *

 **Megumin's Perspective**

I was relieved to find Kazuma when I did. He did something I never knew he would be willing to do. He sacrificed his life for mine. If I had arrived any later, he might not have been alive. The thought scared me. What would I do if he died? The party needed him most. Without him, we would all collapse, the party would dissolve, we could lose the mansion we call home.

He was important in my life. Everything he has done, it was for all of us, even though he might not be the best person at times, he helped all of us in times of need. He helped all of us. He saved me. He accepted me into his party, albeit almost kicking me out like the rest and having to resort to other methods to make him change his mind. What would I do without him? I would be unable to support myself. I was grateful. After everything he's done, I could repay the favor at the least.

I couldn't let my thoughts slow me down. I had to stop thinking about Kazuma and get him to Aqua to fully heal him. I have the man that I love on my shoulders, slowly dying a painful death.

We reached the town of Axel, and we rushed back to the mansion, ignoring the reactions of the citizens, mostly that of Kazuma's friends. By the time we reached the front door, I had Yunyun knock as I had my hands holding Kazuma.

"Huh? Megumin? Kazuma?! What happened?" I heard Darkness say,

"It's a long story, I'll explain later, we need to get Kazuma healed! He's dying!" I yelled,

Darkness let us in and I put Kazuma on his bed in the room, I heard the door open behind me,

"What happened to Kazuma?" Aqua asked,

"He got attacked by wolves. Look, I'll explain everything later, just heal him!"

Aqua was surprised at my response, but just sighed and went near the bed where Kazuma lie, and began to cast Healing magic on him, "Oh? This is bad. Kazuma's wounds aren't healing efficiently. I can heal most of the wounds, but the damage is too complex to completely heal. He'll live I suppose, but he won't be able to take any quests for weeks, maybe months."

I was shocked at the news. If Kazuma isn't fully healed, we can't take any quests to help with the debt. We're in trouble.

Aqua sighed, "This means that we need to take some jobs to get paid. We just can't go questing with Kazuma in this condition. Now, Megumin, I want you to tell me everything."

I let out a deep breath, and explained everything to Aqua.

* * *

 **Kazuma's Perspective**

 _Am I dead? I am in the afterlife after all._

I look up to see an unfamiliar figure, no doubt she was another goddess, sitting in what used to be Aqua's seat, in a familiar room in which I had died the first time.

"So I did die after all." I sighed,

"No, you are not dead, you're simply unconscious from the wolf attack. You have been brought here because I need deliver a message to you."

"I'm not dead?" I was relieved, "Wait, what happened to Megumin after I fell unconscious?"

"No worries, after you got rid of the wolves, she and Yunyun dragged you all the way to safety and Aqua healed your wounds. You were in bad condition, but you were lucky to survive."

I covered my face with my hands and sighed, "What a relief. What was it you were going to tell me?"

"So, what I wanted to tell you was that you should be much more careful from now on, you haven't died yet, so you shouldn't know this yet, but normally people that gets transported to another world would end up in heaven after their first death, but in your case, it's different. You have Aqua in your possession, so therefore, you can be resurrected from death, but its limited, you can only be resurrected twice. In short, you may die twice before having permanently leaving for heaven if you should die a third time. So, you should use the lives you have carefully, you live the life of an adventurer so it's going to be a difficult and dangerous journey."

"Okay, I think I understand, so it is like a video game. Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, that is all that I need to tell you, now I'll be sending you off."

"Wait, if you don't mind me asking, but what is your name?"

"Eris, just call me Eris."

"Thank you, Eris."

"It's fine, it is just my job as a goddess. You should be waking up soon, and please don't end up here again, Okay? I'll be praying for you."

"I'll try, thank you again!"

A bright flash of light fully obscured my vision and instantly ended up at my bed in my room.

 _That goddess Eris was perfect, she was so kind, pretty, and was even praying for me. If I could switch Aqua for her, I would have done it from the start._

I heard snoring in the room, as I turned to my right, I quickly noticed Megumin sleeping soundly on a chair near the bed. I couldn't help but think of how pretty Megumin was when she was sleeping soundly. It was rough last night after the quest, so it would be best for her to rest.

I tried to sit up from my bed when I felt a sharp pain, "HNNG!" I groaned at the sudden pain and laid back down. I rolled up my sleeve to reveal scars that seemed to be the bite marks of the wolves that attacked me last night.

 _So Aqua was just barely able to save me, and she couldn't even fully heal my wounds, how incompetent could she get?_ I thought,

I am going to strangle Aqua for this…

I fought through the pain and managed to sit up from the bed, _how long will this pain last?_

That's when I heard Megumin's voice, "Hm? Kazuma? Kazuma!" _Aw crap, I woke her up._

Next thing I knew she jumped up at me and I fell back laid back on my bed, Megumin straddling me and I felt her head leaning on my chest,

"Kazuma! You wreckless idiot, why would you do something like that? You had me worried so much!"

Her eyes were getting teary and I was sure she was relieved to see me alive, after all that went well last night, but she was lying on me, and it hurt, mostly because of my injuries.

"Megumin! I get that you're worried about me and all but can we put it on hold? It hurts! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry! I lost myself for a second, I was just relieved that you were alive." She said as she sat up, still straddling me,

"It's fine. Completely fine."

I heard the door open and I turned and saw Aqua, "Hey Megumin, Darkness and I are going to go find some jobs, and what are you doing?"

I was about to say something when Megumin spoke for me, "It isn't what it looks like! I was just relieved that Kazuma was fine and I got carried away!"

"Is that so?" Aqua said with a skeptical look, "To me, It seems that you two were enjoying yourselves,"

I was about to say something when Megumin covered my mouth with her hand, "It isn't like that as I said! Just go away!"

"I was just kidding Megumin, anyway don't do anything sketchy, Darkness and I are going to go find some jobs."

I sighed, "Good, maybe you two would finally be more useful for once"

"For once? You're lucky I'm busy, I'll get you back one day," Then she closed the door and left.

 _You and what army?_

I turned back at Megumin, "So…"

"I know you're a pervert and all, but don't get the wrong idea." Megumin quickly said,

 _It's a bit too late for that anyway._

She helped me off the bed, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, and she set me down on the living room sofa.

"Anyway, Kazuma, are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit hungry, I haven't eaten breakfast yet." _Did I even eat dinner last night, wait what time is it right now?_

"Alright, I'll go make some lunch!" She quickly ran off.

 _Lunch time already, how long was I unconscious? Wait, since when did Megumin know how to cook?_

I started to get comfortable on the sofa, and waited a bit, then Megumin came with two plates, containing some eggs, potatoes, and a slice of Ham. It wasn't a hefty meal, but considering our debt, it will have to do. I reached for the fork, and instantly felt the pain from my arm and I pulled back.

Megumin sat next to me, and grabbed the fork and handed it to me. I thanked her and began to eat. I had to move my hands slowly to prevent some pain from my hands.

I felt my strength slowly come back to me, I was surprised that Megumin would be able to make something as this, it was simple, but it was delicious, "Megumin, you made this?"

She nodded, "Darkness went to go buy some ingredients but wasn't able to properly prepare lunch because she and Aqua couldn't be late to work, so she made me prepare it."

"I still can't believe you made this, I never seen you cook before."

Megumin started to blush, "Hey, just because you never seen me cook doesn't mean I never did!"

"We've known each other for well over a year now, and I never seen you cook before, so usually it does, but anyway thanks for the meal." I smelled myself, "I think I need a bath too."

"Alright, but afterwards you have to help me cast my daily explosions."

My eyes widened, "You're kidding, right? I'm not in any condition to even walk."

Megumin laughed, "Relax, I'm kidding, I already had Aqua help me earlier today, I'm not that cruel."

"If you say so."

Megumin helped me to the bath, "Are you sure you'll do fine in the bath alone?"

"Put it that way, it's like you're willing to join me."

"It's not like I want to bathe with you, it's just you may need some help considering your injuries."

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass. I'll be fine."

"Considering you Kazuma, I am surprised that you would turn down such an opportunity."

I walked into the bathroom alone, and had to lean against the walls because I couldn't walk straight. Even then I couldn't even take off my shirt. I didn't have the strength to do that either, and when I tried, I felt pain from all over.

"Kazuma, are you sure you don't need help? I can hear you struggling."

I sighed, "Yes, I need help."

Megumin walked in and helped me take off my clothing, and had her face away when I put on a towel.

"Thanks for your help Megumin, I'll do fine in the bath though."

"No, I'll be joining you."

I already had the bathroom door open and was about to enter when I froze when Megumin said that,

"That's strange considering that you would hesitate when I offer for you to join me."

"I'm only doing this because you wouldn't be able to do it with your injuries."

"Okay, fine. I'll go in first."

But even then, walking was a hard task, I had to lean against the wall again to make it to the bath. I prepared the water and slowly went in and felt the warm water against my skin. It felt nice taking a bath and I relaxed,

"Alright Kazuma, I'm coming in." I was feeling too relaxed to respond,

Megumin came in, covered in a towel as usual. But unlike the first time, her hair was not tied in a bun, she sat in the bath next to me, "You doing okay, Kazuma?"

"Yes, I just needed this bath. It eased my pain a bit."

For a while it's been quiet, as Megumin and I washed ourselves without saying a word. I tried to reach for the soap, when a sharp pain hit my chest, "HNNG!" I groaned,

"Kazuma! You okay?!" I heard Megumin shout,

"I'm fine, just tried to reach for the soap and I started to hurt."

"Here, let me help you," Megumin said as she grabbed the soap, "Here, I'll wash your back."

I turned so my back was visible so Megumin would be able to wash it,

* * *

 **Megumin's Perspective**

 _Kazuma must be thinking I'm weird or something. He is aware of my change of personality. The fact that I gladly volunteered to join him in the bath, and cared for him when he is hurt. He must find me strange right now._

 _He doesn't know my true feeling for him. I don't know whether I should tell him. How would he react? Does he even like me?_

When Kazuma turned his back towards me so I could wash him, I started to wash him with soap, but I quickly noticed the scars on his back. Bite marks, scratches, they all left a mark on Kazuma. I couldn't help but start to tear up when I saw them, knowing that those marks were pretty much my doing. I continued to wash his back, then started with his arms.

"Megumin? Are you crying? You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I was surprised that Kazuma noticed, if he found out I was crying, he would never stop seeing me as a child, so I had to come up with an excuse, "H-huh? No. That's not it! I was just- I caught something in my eye is all!"

Kazuma looked at me with a skeptical look, but sighed, "It's fine, I'll just ignore it."

 _Huh?_ I was surprised at Kazuma when he chose to ignore it, but maybe it was for the best.

We both decided it was time to leave the bath. So I helped Kazuma out of the bath, and we both dried ourselves up. It was already getting late, so I helped Kazuma to his room and said our goodnights to each other. It was at this time that Darkness and Aqua came back, I greeted them, but Aqua just waved, as they both went to their rooms. They seemed to be exhausted. I went to my room afterwards, and laid on my bed.

An hour has passed however, and I was still wide awake.

 _All that comes to my mind was Kazuma. He may not think it, but I care so much about him. He can be a cruel, perverted man. But we all have our faults. And he accepts all of us despite this. I always had to have him come with me every day to carry me back to the mansion whenever I would become paralyzed after casting my explosion magic. I was well aware that the explosions didn't interest Kazuma much. But he made me happy with his presence every day. I always prefer to have him with me. It could be a bad idea trusting him with my immobile body, but there is something about him that give me a reason to choose him over Aqua or Darkness. I always felt much more satisfied, much more warmer with him._

 _He had allowed me to stay in his party. Even though I had to resort to blackmail to get him to change his mind from kicking me out like the other parties. But even then, I was grateful. But without him, I would have had to go back to the village, and give up being an adventurer, or starving to death. Without him, our entire party would fall apart, we would end up losing our home or worst. If he had died, we would all be alone. I would have been alone. I didn't want to abandon Kazuma when he told me to save myself. I wasn't going to let him abandon me. Could that be the true reason why I ran back to Kazuma in the forest? It didn't matter. I was glad that I came back just in time to rescue him._

I wanted to think that it was because of Kazuma, but I grew tired.

 _I wonder, if Kazuma even feels the same about me?_

That was the las thought that I had, before I fell fast asleep.

* * *

 **Second chapter has been remade. Jeez. That took a lot out of me, and was longer than I expected. Over 3000 words in a single chapter! Also, the encounter with Sena that was supposed to be at the end of this chapter will be at the start of the next, long with Kazuma's side of his thoughts on Megumin. Considering that this is a KazumaXMegumin fan fiction, I wanted to have much more interaction between them both, along with their thoughts on each other, I also wanted to use more of other character's perspectives other than always Kazuma. I feel that this was improve the storytelling of the fiction. Remember to look out for the third chapter's remake!**

 **As always, I am open to criticism, suggestions, and compliments. Thank you, reader, for your support.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Remade)

**Edit (4/18): I am finally on spring break. Sorry for the wait, up till now. I had tests to get taken care of, so I had little time to work on this remake. I started the remake on the 11** **th** **but haven't had the energy to go deep into it. But with today, I can go full throttle with the remake. Then again, this remake took longer to make then I expected, so I apologize for this. Expect chapter 4 in about a week from now. Hopefully.**

 **I am getting used to writing fanfiction (also being my first), so I am open to criticism, suggestions, and compliments, etc.**

 _Italics will be used for character's thinking._

* * *

 **Kazuma's Perspective**

… I can't sleep. This pain that still lingers prevent me from doing so. Every time I try, the pain in my body screams at me to wake back up. I wonder when this injury may finally heal, if it could heal. This is far worse than when I fell from the tree when we were dealing with the Lizard Runners. I had broken an arm and once Aqua healed it, the only lingering effect would be a sore arm for a couple of hours. But, that was nothing compared to what I am feeling right now.

I sighed as I waited in the darkness, staring at the ceiling. I wasn't moving a muscle hoping it could suppress some pain at the least.

I'll have to thank Megumin for helping me today. Even though she was probably only doing it to pay me back for basically saving her life. She might be going overboard though. I appreciate her help either way. Better than nothing I guess.

But still, I wonder how our lives would be if Megumin wasn't in our party. She may be a handful to deal with, especially with her being paralyzed after casting her explosions. We rely on her most to deal the final blow on some difficult bosses, or a large group of monsters. Other than that, she would stay idly as it would be overkill to use her explosion magic on anything weaker that I could deal with alone and not knowing any advanced magic is a big minus. She is already useful as is, but she could be much more if she had learned advanced magic. I keep trying to convince her. But none of my words seem to get through to her. That loli is devoted to explosion magic, and I can't seem to change it. She is a headache to deal with. But I am glad to have her in our party despite her shortcomings, at the least she is more capable than Aqua. Darkness? Yeah, a good shield, when she is there when you need her most. Even though she can't hit anything at all. I never understand why though. Her accuracy must be in the negatives for her to hit absolutely nothing, so she can't do any damage to anything. I doubt she could even hit a stationary statue.

But even then, I care for my party members, minus Aqua. I care more than I show. So I can see how surprised Megumin was when I decided to put my life on the line for her safety. I admit that it was out of character for me. She must find me awkward. Probably thinking about it right now in her own bed, as if it was some sort of heroic act to impress her and make her fall for me. But, I don't like Megumin in that way. I can only find her to be a good friend at most. But, she keeps entering my mind when I try to shove them out. I can't be falling for her.

I sighed once more, I felt drowsy. Next thing I knew, I woke up to the bright sunlight coming from the windows. I was finally able to go to sleep.

Today went the same as yesterday, Aqua and Darkness went to work, and had left Megumin and I alone again. Today, I wanted to just rest, I wanted to lay in bed and just rest to my heart's content. But Megumin wasn't happy about my desire to rest, but she allowed it and handed me breakfast,

"Well, if you need anything, just say something." Megumin said,

"Thank you for understanding." I murmured to myself quietly when she left the room.

I fought through the pain that enters my body whenever I make sudden movements, so I had to eat slowly, but after that was dealt with, I put the plate aside and laid back down on the bed and tried to go back to sleep, and eventually, I did. I rarely dreamed when I slept, and when I woke up later, I forgot nearly every detail.

I woke up fully rested, at least I think I did. The sun was still up and shining through the windows, only faintly though, as the sun was already starting to set. I forced myself to get up, enduring the pain as well. But unlike yesterday, it felt slightly less painful. Which is a good sign. I entered the hall and to the living room, having to lean against the wall to prevent myself from falling over from being dizzy.

"Oh, so you're finally awake Kazuma, come sit, I need to tell you something." Megumin said when she turned her head towards my direction from the sofa.

I slowly limped and sat on the sofa letting out a sigh, "Alright, what is it?"

"Sena came by when you were sleeping, she came to ask for help, and offered a quest that may pay well."

I was relieved, now we won't have to deal with the future debts if we get rewarded enough to pay for the debt, "Well, what do we need to do?" I asked,

"Undead have taken over a small village close by, or job is to drive every undead out of the village to make it safe to live in again. But, I wanted to ask for your approval, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, so I had her come by tomorrow to get your consent."

"It is unfortunate to get a good quest after the tragedy that was last quest though, it doesn't seem that risky, so this is our chance to finally get off that debt."

"So, what's the plan?"

"We'll use Aqua as bait, drive the undead to some plains and you use your explosion to take out the group. And from a distance safe from harm, I'll use my sniping skills to take out any survivors or wanderers. If any get close, that is what Darkness will be for. She'll grab them and hold them still so I can snipe them."

"That was… quick. But, it could work well." Megumin seemed excited, "Let's hope you don't end up falling off a tree like last time. In your condition, I'm sure there'd be more damage than a broken arm this time." she said jokingly.

"Alright, so it is agreed, we need to tell Aqua and Darkness about it,"

"Well, they're not here yet, we can tell them tomorrow. For now, prepare for the quest and get more rest. I'll help you back to your room if you need it."

I nodded in agreement and she took my arm and helped me to my bed in my room.

* * *

"You can't be serious! I am not going to be used as bait!" Aqua growled once she heard the plan I was discussing with the group while walking towards the location of the town. With my injuries, I had Darkness and Megumin hold me up by each arm.

"Well, do you have a better plan?" I replied sharply.

"W-well we could… Um…"

"Alright, so it's agreed. Thank you for volunteering."

"Wait! You didn't let me finish! I did not agree to this at all!"

I intentionally ignored any other outcries from Aqua as we near the town in the distance. But still, what bad timing to get such a decent quest at a time like this. But if all goes well we should be successful without any undead injuring me any further.

"I'm so jealous." I heard Darkness whisper,

"Jealous of what?" Even though I acted oblivious, I was fully aware of why she was jealous.

"The amount of pain you're going through! Something like that would be a luxury for me!"

I sighed, "Of course it is."

By the time we reached the next slope, we could see the town in the distance,

"There's the town." Megumin pointed,

I stared into the distance, and sure enough there was undead roaming the town, about 30 roam the town, possibly even more, and the town itself was small so it was a large group for the small town it was, but I was unsure of how all the undead managed to claim the town as its own in the first place.

I searched the terrain for some empty plains and the only one nearby was closer than I wanted it to be, everywhere else was forest, and if we casted explosion near the forest, it could cause a forest fire, and that'd cause trouble for us.

Once we headed to the plains we had Aqua go attract the undead, so the rest of us set up near a tree. With Darkness' help, I got onto a sturdy branch and sat. We waited for Aqua's return and in the distance, there she was coming towards us with a group of Undead, I prepared an arrow and told Megumin to wait till they get closer to cast her explosion, so she readied her staff pointed at the herd of undead. I shot a couple of arrows at the group of undead, hitting a few and killing a couple, so I told Megumin to cast her explosion now and I waited until they got closer to snipe, but I noticed that my enemy detection skill was picking up, again.

 _Oh great, not again, and why now?_

I prepared an arrow and looked around but I saw nothing, "Darkness stay on high alert, I detect an undead nearby." I told her,

Aqua was still running towards us but right now, we have even worst problems right now, an undead is nearby and I can't trace where it is.

But the thing is, its empty plains. There's no bushes, so wolves can't be hiding, and there is only the tree we were at, and they couldn't be hiding behind it. As I scouted, I had notice something purple materialize. _It was some sort of a ghost._

"Darkness! Behind you!" I quickly shouted as I fired a shot towards the ghost, but the arrow phased through the ghost, I quickly followed up with another arrow, but to no avail, I quickly realized that my arrows were useless against it.

Darkness quickly noticed the ghost and attempted to grab it, but she too, phased through the ghost and ended up tacking the ground. _You've got to be kidding me._

The ghost seems to be preoccupied to be interested in us and walked past Darkness and I like we didn't exist. That's when I realized that the ghost has been locked onto someone else. Megumin. This is bad, she is distracted chanting her magic, and with our defenses doing absolutely nothing I could only warn her, "Megumin look out!"

She briefly stops chanting and turns her head to see a dark purple figure inches away from her.

"Eh?!" She gets startled at the sight of the ghost and fell backwards, right then I heard an explosion. I looked at the group of undead, and they remained the same. So if It wasn't towards the group of undead, where else. I looked in the distance to my left, and realized that the explosion came from the direction at the town. The sound of the explosion ended up startling the ghost and retreated, and very few undead too retreated at the sound, but the herd remained large and continued chasing Aqua until she got closer and closer to us. _Why does she have to go towards us?!_

I quickly prepared a few arrows and sniped a few of the undead, but there was way too many and would soon overwhelm us. So with the few time we had, I cautiously slid down from the tree and tried desperately to ignore the pain that still enters my body, I told Darkness to grab Megumin, took my arm and wrapped it around her neck and we ran away from the undead, and Aqua. With my injuries however, I wasn't able to run for long, the herd was still catching up to us at this rate. I ended up tripping causing the three of us to fall onto the ground. I couldn't move, my body couldn't handle the amount of work it had to do, especially with the pain and injuries, I couldn't handle it.

"We're dead, aren't we?" I heard Megumin say,

I turned and see Darkness standing with her hands out facing towards the incoming danger, in an attempt to block the incoming tsunami of undead.

 _Damn it, we're doomed._

I quickly heard footsteps and turned to look back behind me. Yunyun. _Oh, thank god._

She reached her hand out and shouted, "Light of Saber!"

Next thing I saw was a bright light that surrounded the undead then almost in an instant, they all disappeared.

I sighed, "What a relief, Yunyun, you saved our lives, again." I heard the thumping of Aqua collapsing from exhaustion,

"You followed us again, didn't you? Why else would you be here?" I heard Megumin say,

Yunyun said nervously, "Um…"

"Doesn't matter, she saved our lives." I said, as I reached to transfer mana from the collapsed Aqua to Megumin,

"Kazuma! The town!" I heard Darkness shout. That's when it hit me. Megumin's explosion hit the town instead of the group of undead. Both Aqua and Darkness ran out towards the town,

"Wait! I can't run with my injuries!" I yelled for assistance, but they didn't hear me,

Megumin sighed, "Here, gimme your arm." She said as she got up,

When we got to the town, we saw a large crater at the outskirt of the town. Only about three buildings were destroyed, and two partially in rubble. We were lucky to keep the damages minimal, can't think what would have happened if the explosion took place at the center of town. But with damages like this, I can feel the debt grow bigger. This is bad, **very** bad.

"See Kazuma? The plan didn't work." Aqua said to me,

"It didn't work because there was a ghost that I didn't expect to interfere, and I bet you couldn't have thought of an even better plan than mine."

"…" Aqua just rolled her eyes and turned her head away, "What's wrong with her?"

I turned to see Megumin on her knees on the ground, "Hey Megumin, what's wrong?" I asked,

"Don't you act like nothing's happened, I caused this damage! Now we are in even greater debt than before! What will Sena think? She's gonna think we're terrorists again!" I was surprised at the volume of Megumin's voice.

"Even though most of what you said is true, it isn't at all your fault, it's me and Darkness' fault for letting that ghost get to you." I replied as I pat her shoulder,

"So what are we going to do now," I heard Yunyun say,

"Yunyun don't get involved, this is our problem, please stay out of it, we don't need you to get tangled in it." I told her,

"But, I want to help you guys! You're my friends, right?" she quickly retaliated,

"Your only friends." I heard Megumin whisper,

I sighed, "Well, I guess so, but please don't get involved until we ask you then, okay?"

"Okay," Yunyun nodded,

"We need to tell Sena the situation, if we just tell the entire truth of how it was all accidental, she may just add up to our debt and nothing more." I said,

"That may be best," I heard Aqua,

"Okay, lets get back, we're going to have a word with her." I said,

By the time we made it back we saw Sena waiting for us with an unhappy expression,

"Judging by the expressions on your faces, I get that the quest didn't end well," she said,

"Yes, the quest did not go very well," I said,

"Well, you all have to come with me, I already know what happened, I'll have to ask you questions, and I hoped we wouldn't need to do this anymore," she replied,

During the interview sessions, we all did as I said, and told the truth, and with the magic lie detector never ringing during the interview, Sena found that the explosion was completely accidental, and let us off, but with an extra debt of 500 thousand Eris. Totaling to 625 thousand along with our previous debt. It was better than being known as a wanted criminal, but it was neither good as we can't afford to pay for either of the debts we caused, and on our way back to the mansion Megumin didn't say a word and went into her room the instant we got inside. We were all exhausted, so we all went into our respective rooms and we let Yunyun in one of the spare rooms we had. And I got into my bed, and closed my eyes to sleep.

But. I can't. Hours have passed and I still could not sleep,

"Meow…" I looked to my right and saw Chomusuke laying on my bed as well. With the situation at hand, I completely forgot about the creature. _But, when did Chomusuke get onto the bed?_ I grabbed the cat and laid it on my stomach and began to pet it.

I sighed, "You don't seem to understand my struggle now do you? You're just a cat."

"Meow?"

I chuckled, even with this stress from the debt, Chomusuke provided some relaxation for me.

I heard a knocking on the door, "Hey, Kazuma? You awake?" It was Megumin.

"So you're awake too? Anyway, the doors open if you want to come in." She came in and closed the door behind her, she came and sat down beside me on the bed, and Chomusuke jumped off from my chest and off the bed.

"So, Megumin you need anything? I mean there's got to be a reason you're in here, right?" I asked her,

"Yes, I came to talk to you about something important."

"Well, go ahead, you can trust me, probably. What's this about?" I wondered,

"Well, regarding the quest's result."

"Oh, so this is what this is all about."

"I already told you back there that that was all my doing, I caused all the damage, and with it, got us into an even deeper trouble! This is all my fault!"

 _Okay, that was... quick._

"I-I mean, it isn't entirely your fault, it was the ghost that caught you off-guard, right? It's Darkness and I's fault that we weren't able to do our job of protecting you." I replied,

"You know, you've been acting strange lately, you're not one to blame yourself for anything. And even, sacrificing yourself for my life."

"Well, it's true that I haven't been acting like myself lately, and as for sacrificing myself for you, I was under pressure, I don't know what to do in that kind of situation. That was the first thing that came to mind when we were in that scenario."

"Is that so? But, thanks either way," She sighed, saying that in a more depressed voice,

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

"Well, in a situation like that, I couldn't do anything at all, I didn't know what to do. I was sure that we both were going to die. Having already exhausted my mana and attracting much more wolves along the way, I was powerless. Like a normal civilian. When we were surrounded by wolves, I couldn't do anything to help us. It ended up with you getting hurt, and I couldn't prevent it. And, with what happened today, if I had learned advanced magic instead, that would be much more appropriate and quicker to cast, we would be out of this debt already. But now, we have a bigger debt thanks to me."

I didn't know what to say. I can't think of anything to say to that. I was completely unaware of how Megumin felt. Even if I said anything, I am afraid that I might mess something up. I was not prepared for Megumin to just release all of her thoughts and emotions so carefree like that. After she had released all those emotions she left out a long sigh, and seemed hesitant on saying something else,

Then she finally said, "Which is why, I… I have decided to- I have decided to learn advanced magic."

And my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 **Criticism, suggestions, and compliments are welcome. Thanks for your support.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Finally, Chapter 4. The one chapter you all await. Sorry for the delay, especially considering the chapter 2 and 3's remakes. I know some of you don't really care about the remakes. But here it finally is. With effort.**

 **I am getting used to writing fanfiction (also being my first), so I am open to criticism, suggestions, compliments, etc.**

 **Bold will indicate attacks.**

 _Italics will indicate characters thinking._

* * *

"I have decided to learn advanced magic."

Those words that came out of Megumin echoed in my mind.

"Wh-what? What did you say?"

 _What did this explosion obsessed maniac say? Learning advanced magic?_

Megumin had her adventurer card in her hand when she said that, she eyed it for a moment,

"I plan on learning advanced magic. Surprising, isn't it?" she let out a slight chuckle before continuing,

"It is something that I'd normally wouldn't even think of doing, but with recent events, I'm going to have to reconsider. I do not want to be useless. I will not be a burden anymore, and I want to help my party members, and everyone else too. This way, you won't be attacked by anymore wolves, or me ending up accidentally blowing up any towns, or anything worst along the way. So, I am willing to seal away my explosion magic from this day onwards." After she finished talking, she smiled again.

'Seal away her explosion magic'?

"Wait, hold on. It will be a huge help if you do learn advanced magic, it may be so, but there's no need to seal it away for good. It's going to help, especially now, but when we've taken care of the debt we could take it easy, it's not like we're going to do quests every day. When we're free we could still cast your explosions daily, right?"

Megumin sighed, "For the past weeks, I have been saving up my precious skill points up. But, after I do learn advanced magic, I won't be able to cast explosion if I do cast any other magic, and I won't be able to cast any other magic if I do end up using explosion. As it uses up the entirety of my mana reserves, and besides, to become proficient with advanced magic, I'd have to cast them repeatedly, and practice more with it."

"And this is something you want?" You won't regret this?" I replied,

"I won't. I will no longer get in the way, I will not be a burden anymore. If I had already learned advance magic, you wouldn't be suffering the pain you feel right now, and we would have already cleared our debt. I want to stop anything bad from happening in the future. For our sakes."

Megumin smiled, and looked at her adventurer card once more, she then closed her eyes.

Let out a deep breath and opened them once more.

Her shoulders were trembling.

"Sorry, Kazuma, but can you do it for me?" She said embarrassingly,

"You can't press the button on your card to learn the magic so you want me to do it for you?"

She nodded, and handed her adventurer card to me, "Also, I am sorry to have to tell you so late at night, it's the only chance I have."

I looked at her adventurer's card. She already had four skills preselected; Flame Burst, Light of Saber, Lightning Strike, and Teleport.

I took one last look at it. _God, why is this so hard, this is something I've always wanted her to do, so why is it so hard to press? It's nothing more than an ordinary button. Megumin spent everything for explosion magic, and she is now handing it away. Is it something she should do? I'm not sure._

Then, I felt the soft and warm sensation of Megumin's hands touch mine, "Kazuma, I know it's hard for people to change. I'm hesitant to do it as well, but this is for our future, I'll help you." She let out a smile, and I returned with a smile as well. I sighed, and we both pressed the button on her adventurer card.

* * *

When the morning comes, I woke to the sunlight shining through the windows. I was still tired, but couldn't go back to sleep.

 _I fell asleep way late than I thought. Megumin especially. Things are going to change forever now. She now knows advance magic. I don't know if it could be a good thing, or not. But I will try to see the good things in it. She can be more useful now, being able to cast more offensive magic than her exceedingly overkill explosion once a day. She could help us in dungeons, if we get into another one._

I let out a yawn, and stretched. I rose from the bed and realized that the usual pain that I felt when I usually did that didn't hit my body. I hoped that my injuries have healed. But the pain came back when I tried to stand from the bed. But it was way less painful, which rose my hopes that my wounds would heal.

I walked into the living room, and I realized that I was able to walk without needing the aid from the walls to stand up straight. Especially that I felt way less pain. I would like to think that the conversation with Megumin helped my injuries. But I know that can't be true.

Once I got to the living room, I was greeted with both Megumin and Yunyun. It seemed that Yunyun was the first to notice me, "Good morning Kazuma, how are you feeling?" Yunyun said,

"Ah, I am actually feeling much better now. I can walk normally now." I answered,

"That's good Kazuma, now you can help me train today." Megumin said,

"Huh? What? Today?" I sighed, "I'm never going to get another break now, aren't I?"

"Just shut up and eat some breakfast, we're going to go afterwards." Megumin said.

 _Deep down, I just knew I would have to do this after she talked me into learning advanced magic for her._

"Alright, alright, I get it." I sighed as I sat down and ate from the plate that Megumin handed to me.

After breakfast was dealt with, we had to go out with Megumin's training, as she had said. It was perfect that I was able to walk without any assistance from Megumin or Yunyun. Where Megumin decided to go was near a lake, with no nearby trees or grass. I could understand why, as if she had used her Flame Burst, it could cause a fire.

I sat down near a rock to catch my breath, "Uhm, Kazuma, I'm going to use those rocks as a target." I heard Megumin say, I groaned and lazily got up from the rock and moved out of the way.

Megumin pointed her staff at the rocks and was about to cast magic before Yunyun said something, "Um, is it really safe to be this close, Explosion has a big radius."

 _So I guess that Megumin hasn't told Yunyun about her learning advanced magic yet._

I looked at Megumin and noticed that she was grabbing at the end of her hat and was laughing at herself, "Explosion magic is a thing of the past, no longer will I cast something as useless as that."

"Megumin, what are you talking about?" Yunyun said but Megumin ignored it.

She aimed her staff at the rocks once more, "Come Forth, **Flame Burst!** "

I heard Yunyun yelp, "Wha-?!"

A small flame of fire exhausted from the end of her staff as it moved towards the rocks quickly, it wasn't as fast, considering that I could see the projectile, but that "advanced magic" seemed so mild as once the ball of fire reached the rock, it extinguished the small fireball.

"Well then, that was a little disappo-" then just like that, the rocks exploded into a ball of flames. I wasn't expecting that, as once the rocks exploded I fell backwards. Yunyun was just as surprised as she had her eyes widened the entire time,

Megumin was excited though, "Kazuma! How was that? Did I do good? I can't believe that I casted something other than explosion! It's so refreshing actually!" Megumin jumped all over the place, as Yunyun fell onto her knees, "Me-Megumin knows advanced magic now… Sh- She did. I-I can't believe it." I heard her mutter.

I rose from the ground. "That was… actually really good. I am happy for you."

Megumin looked at me with a happy expression, "Gimme a score, Kazuma!"

"I only saw it once, so I don't know how to score that. I guess I'll give it a… 65 out of 100."

Megumin sighed, "Still bad at judgement I see."

"Hey don't judge me." I replied and we both laughed, then Megumin looked at Yunyun.

"Well, well now. Looks like thou number one mage of the 'Crimson Magic Clan' has fallen." She poked at Yunyun's cheek with the end of her staff.

"…"

"Let's give her a moment until she comes back to reality. Let's train some more." Megumin said to me,

I nodded as I watched Megumin casted **Flame Burst** once more. And then a **Lightning Strike**.

The Lightning Strike was exactly as that, but unlike Flame Burst and Explosion, the lightning came from her hand instead. She rose her left hand towards the rocks, still carrying her staff with the other.

" **Lightning Strike!** " Megumin yelled, as lightning covered and wrapped around her left hand, as it built up and finally propelled and exhausted into the rocks and spread and moved around the rocks before disappearing.

Then she used Light of Saber, unlike the others, I was familiar with this, as Yunyun uses this and I have seen it. It worked as I suspected, albeit weaker than Yunyun. It's understandable as she is only now using it for the first time.

She repeatedly casted her magic until she finally collapsed. It seems as though she could cast about 6 or 7 of either of the three magic that she learned before she exhausted all her mana, but still I was surprised at the amount she could cast.

"I forgot to keep some mana in reserve to teleport all of us home. What a pity." Megumin said, as she had most of her face buried into the sand. "Ugh, I got sand in my mouth. Gross."

I remembered, out of the three, on her adventurer card, she also had teleport too.

I reached down next to Megumin, "Having fun yet? Here, I'll carry you if I can."

I picked Megumin up and put her onto my back. I was surprised at the little pain I felt, with my injuries I expected to feel much more pain.

"Kazuma? You sure? I mean, with your condition it is impractical. I could have Yunyun do it." I looked towards Yunyun to see her lying in the sand. I guess having her self-proclaimed rival learn advanced magic really hit her hard.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't feel much pain right now. After all, how long has it been since I've carried you on my back?"

"Way too long." Megumin said as she rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Yo, Yunyun. Are you going to lie there in the sand all day or what? Megumin and I are about to head out."

"Okay, I'm coming."

On our way back to Axel, Yunyun said that she was returning to her own home, so we both said our goodbyes.

Once we reached the front gates of the mansion I realized that Megumin's grip on me has tightened, "Oh, how I missed this so much…" she mumbled, but it was way too quiet for me to hear it clearly,

"What was that, Megumin?" I asked,

"Hm? Nothing!" She yelled,

"If you say so…" I said, "Can you walk now?"

Megumin started to move her arms and legs, "Yeah, I think I can." Then I let her off my back. I stretched for a bit before I opened the door, "Ladies first."

"How noble of you. If I recall, you were the one bragging about gender equality."

I frowned, then I walked in and closed the door on her.

"Hey! Kazuma, I was kidding!"

Then I opened the door again, "And so was I."

"You're more playful then I remembered," Megumin sighed as she walked through the door.

When we got back to the living room, I sat down on the couch and let out a deep breath, "Ahh, it's good to be back. That trip really took a lot out of me."

"We've only been gone for about four hours."

"I know but with all that walking, my legs got sore. And, I'm tired. Didn't we go to sleep late last night?"

"Yeah. I'm tired too. With all that magic, it really took a whole lot out of me." Megumin said as she sat down beside me.

Megumin said something else to me, but I couldn't hear it clearly. I yawned and quickly fell asleep.

"Ehm?! M-Megumin? Kazuma? What are you doing?!" I heard Darkness yell, I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep,

"Huh, Darkness? Back alre- WAH?! What was I doing?!" I heard Megumin yell, which got me annoyed,

"That's what I'm asking! Kazuma! Wake up!" Darkness yelled at me,

"Urgh… Fine. I'm getting up! What's going on?" I rubbed my eyes and I got up lazily,

"Don't 'What's going on?' me! You know exactly what's going on! Why did you force me onto your shoulder when I was sleeping and defenseless?!" Megumin yelled,

"What are you talking about? I was asleep the entire time, you expect me to do whatever you claim I did while sleeping? You just can't blame me for everything! There's times where I am innocent you know! It's always accuse and accuse. I would appreciate some thanks every once in a while." I yelled annoyingly,

"Uhm, well that is true." Megumin apologized, her tone changing from being aggressive to being full of regret.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed where it's peaceful and quiet." I said annoyingly as I got up from the couch and walked out of the room waving goodbye to Megumin and Darkness without looking back.

"Ah, wait Kazuma!" I heard Megumin,

"Goodbye." I said in a cruel tone and left the room.

* * *

 **Megumin's Perspective**

I was shocked at Kazuma's sudden cruel tone. Strangely, it left a pain in my heart. As he left the room I could only stand and stay frozen where I stand.

"Ahn…" I heard Darkness moan,

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her,

"Just seeing how much of a douchebag Kazuma was just now got me wondering on the abuse he might use in the future…"

 _Some things just don't change with her._

I immediately went and ran off after Kazuma, and when I got to the door of his bedroom, I put my hand on the handle, but hesitated on turning the doorknob. _Maybe now would be a bad time, should I go talk to him?_

I let in a deep breath and opened the door.

I saw Kazuma lying in his bed. Then all my thoughts and feeling to talk to him just left my body, I guess he already fell back asleep, and now would be a bad time, I already interrupted him enough.

"I guess now is a bad time. Sorry, Kazuma." I let out a sigh and walked back out and softly closed his door. I walked slowly and entered my own room. When I closed the door, I sat down leaning against it.

I messed up, I pissed him off.

The things he said, they were true. He's perverted, and because of it we openly blame him of things. We never give him any credit for the good things he's done. It's always just bad, and I guess now, he just snapped. Kazuma, if only you knew how I truly felt about you.

I wrapped my arms around my legs and curled up. Then the tears came.

"Kazuma… I'm sorry." I whispered through my tears, the sleep took hold on me.

* * *

 **Little drama never hurt, I guess. And Megumin now knows Advanced magic. Yay?**

 **I am getting used to writing fanfiction (also being my first), so I am open to criticism, suggestions, compliments, etc.**

 **Till next time…**


End file.
